


The Perfect Mixture

by Skrigget



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Neverland Husbands, Neverland Husbands AU, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is only staying in Storybrooke because his father has business to attend to. Felix knows that eventually Peter will leave but it doesn’t stop him from getting attached to the boy – attached to a point where he can’t remember what life was like before the blonde demon entered it. And then comes the night where Peter decides that Felix should get what he wants, because anything else would be sad, really</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Mixture

Storybrooke was a place for people like Emma Swan and Killian Jones, for people like the Charmings and even Regina. It was a place for Mr. Gold and his Belle but it wasn’t, in any way, a place for Peter Pan. He loathed the town and he made sure to tell Felix every change he got. He couldn’t wait to get the hell out of the place and if it wasn’t because Peter’s father had to do business there for another three months, Peter wouldn’t have spent another ten minutes in the hated place.

"Where are you going next?” Felix asked one afternoon where the two boys were ditching school – again – and sitting behind the library because no one else every came there. Peter took the cigarettes from the blonde’s hands.

"Who knows?” he said and lit the it. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and held the smoke for just a second or two. Felix watched the younger boy, never taking his eyes off him. Peter noticed, but instead of saying anything he just raised his eyebrows and looked at the other out of the corner of his green eyes. "Father always got some fancy plan or a new idea.” Peter snorted and inhaled again.

Felix didn’t answer. He sat in silence next to the boy he’d only known for a couple of months, but to whom he’d still grown so deeply dependent that he wasn’t sure how he’d survive without him. It sounded so stupid and trivial – and therefor Felix never uttered a word about it – but it was the bitter truth. He couldn’t remember what he did with his time before Peter. He couldn’t remember if he’d been smoking, if he’d still been skipping classes, if he’d done any of the things he did with Peter. Thinking about Peter leaving Storybroke for good made the air in Felix’s lungs become sour and suffocating.

"Why?” Peter asked and looked at Felix with a hint of a smirk on his lips. "You going to miss me, Felix?” Peter laughed, but Felix just snorted and took a cigarette. "You are,” Peter said. There was a hint of disapproval in his tone, as if the mere thought of Felix alone and heartbroken made Peter angry, as if it was under the boy’s standard. And it was, but Felix wasn’t Pan so he hadn’t made any promises in such a way. He could be angry about Peter leaving if he wanted to be, and he was, but he wasn’t going to tell the boy, mostly because he already knew. Peter always knew. That was the first thing Felix had come to understand. He always _knew_ and he never really _cared_. He knew that he drove Felix insane with his smirks and his eyebrows and his spotting laughter. He knew the affect he had on the older boy and he absolutely loved the control. For such a control-freak Felix was surprised that Peter could live with a father like his that constantly moved around, always dragging his son with him. But maybe it was because of his father, that Peter adored being in control. Peter hungered for the mere fact that he could make someone submit to him. In reality they were a lot alike, Peter and his dad, but Felix knew better then to mention that.

Peter dropped the smoke on the ground and Felix followed it with his eyes. "Don’t worry,” Peter hummed and moved so he sat closer to Felix. The shorter boy reached out and Felix kept his eyes straight ahead. As if he’d be damned if he looked, and he probably would. He felt Peter’s cold hands on his chest and swallowed hard. He heard a dark chuckle so very close to his ear. "You’ll find someone else to hang around,” Peter said, leaning in closer, his nose pressed against the other’s face. "You’ll find someone new to chase around, my friend.”

Felix felt Peters lips chasing his pale skin and Felix didn’t dare to move. Then Peter leaned back on his feet and got up and left the other boy sitting stiff and defenseless.

Days turned to weeks that turned to months and before Felix knew it another three months had gone by with Peter’s obvious flirting, his random touches, his so apparently innocent lips too close to Felix ear or neck or even lips. Everything so careless and nonchalant, that it drove Felix insane and Peter loved it. He loved that he could make the boy so restless, that he could make the boy sit still without even breathing, that he could make the boy bite his lips till blood spilled from them. If this was a game – and it always was with Peter – then there was no denying who was winning. Not that Felix ever even tried to win. He wanted Peter to win, just as much as Peter himself did. The only problem was, that none of them seemed to have any idea what the prize was.

And then came the day that Felix woke in the middle of night, bathed in sweat and his heart racing like a maniac. He pulled the duvet away. He breathed heavily when he pulled his shirt over his head, and in nothing but his boxers stumbled into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The cool liquid calmed the boy down and he made his way into his room again, trying not to make too much sound.

He carefully opened the door and turned the lights on. Then he turned to close the door again and head to bed, but on that very same bed sat Peter. The sight of the boy made Felix jump and almost fall. Peter chuckled at the sight and got up from the bed.

"Very good, Felix” Peter hummed amused.

"What the hell are you doing here?” Felix hissed, ignored how his cheeks were turning slightly pink.

Peter raised one eyebrow and looked at his friend. "Thought you’d be happy to see me” he said.

Felix rolled his eyes and watched the younger boy. "It’s the middle of the night, Peter,” he pointed out.

Peter send Felix a look and said: "So?”

"So what’s so damn important that it couldn’t have waited till morning?” Felix asked. "And how did you even get in here?”

"So many questions,” Peter sighed dramatically, leaned against the bedroom door next to Felix. "So little time.”

It was supposed to be mockingly but something in the words made Felix stiff and uncertain. "What do you mean?” he asked. "So little time?”

Peter didn’t look at his friend this time. He didn’t come with a sneaky or cocky remark, he didn’t roll his eyes or snorted loudly, didn’t laugh darkly and coldhearted, he didn’t do anything actually. He just stood still and looked ahead into the room. For a while none of them said anything. Felix waited anticipating for Peter to elaborate but the boy just kept staring straight ahead.

"You know what’s sad?” Peter suddenly said and caught Felix by surprise. The taller one didn’t answer, and Pan didn’t expect and answer ‘cause he continued: "and I’m not talking about that presentation that Wendy made in English about animal abuse.” Peter rolled his eyes and snorted. "No it’s sad, damn well devastating actually, when people don’t get what they want.”

Felix didn’t understand what he was talking about, but he rarely ever did. So he kept his mouth shut and his eyes on Peter, who turned and looked at Felix. There was no humor or sarcasm in his tone and no devilish smirk on his bright, red lips. His eyes didn’t shine the way they used to. Felix took a deep breath, bit down on his lips and kept his eyes on Peter’s.

"Don’t you think so?” Peter asked. Then he pushed himself off the bedroom door and very slowly turned so he was standing face to face with his friend. "What do you want, Felix?” Peter asked, but before Felix even had the chance to answer, Peter snorted and placed a hand on the taller one’s chest. "It’s obvious what you want,” he said. Then he leaned in, tiptoed just the slightest so his lips could reach Felix’s ear. "Me,” he whispered and Felix felt a shiver run down his spine. He swallowed hard and clenched his fists but didn’t say anything. Peter laughed and took a step back. He was in a bad mood, Felix realized. "What are you waiting for?” Peter asked. "Where’s your sense for adventure?” None of them moved for a moment. Then Peter sat down on the bed and said: "Are you not going ask me what I want?”

Felix swallowed again. "What do you want?” he asked. Peter grinned at the taller boy, his eyes far too dark. Peter licked his lips and Felix was sure he was going to pass out on the floor if he didn’t fucking stop!

"Come here, and I’ll tell you,” Peter hummed lightly and patted the space next to him on the bed. Felix smirked and shook his head at the other’s childish games but he did nevertheless. Of course he did. Peter moved so he had one leg on the bed and one dangling from the side. Felix turned his head so they again were face to face. "My dad told me something tonight,” Peter suddenly said and caught Felix's eyes. The other sat so still Peter for a moment wondered if he’d gone into shock. The youngest leaned in, placed one hand on Felix shoulder and the other on his thigh.

"I’m moving tomorrow,” he said and looked down. Felix didn’t know what to say. It felt like his throat was burning, like his head was spinning. Suddenly his skin felt too tight on him and his body was itching. One of Peter’s feather light hands made it to Felix’s stomach. The boy was sweating again but now for entirely different reasons. His breath was stuck in his throat and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Peter leaned in even further, his hand running up Felix’s side. The other one moved from the shoulder to the back of his neck and up into his hair. Felix felt somewhat trapped. Then he felt Peter’s breath tickling his ear: "This is your only change, you know that right?” The boy placed his forehead just above Felix’s ear. "If you’re going to fuck me,” Peter said. ,,and I know you want to, this is the only change you’ll get”. Then he moved the hand from the side to the chest. He could feel Felix heart beat faster and faster beneath the fragile skin, but he didn’t move. Peter moved the hand down a bit, the challenge so obvious it was painful but Felix still sat so very still. One second turned into two and three and then Peter moved back and got up from the bed. Felix still sat still, looking at the boy for the first time in what felt like ages. Peter had his back to Felix. "Goodbye, Felix,” he then said and walked toward the door as carelessly as if he’d entered that way, which he hadn’t, Felix was sure of it. When Peter grabbed the door-handle time seemed to stand still but maybe it was just Peter lingering. Felix definitely couldn’t breathe but it wasn’t until then he realized it was because his oxygen, his air, everything around him that gave him life, was leaving. He was so glad that he had a very strong filter that made sure that everything Felix thought wasn’t spoken. If Peter ever heard him speak such word, god what would he do?

Felix got up from the bed and took two quick steps towards the other boy. Peter looked over his shoulder to the other boy but didn’t move. Instead he raised one eyebrow and that was all it took. Felix moved faster than Peter had anticipated. Suddenly the taller boy was standing in front of him, his chest against Peter, and his hand on each side of his face and it was Peter’s turn to be trapped. "My only chance, you say?”

Peter looked up at the taller boy, smirked and tilted his head and god he was so attractive it was going to kill Felix. He needed to taste and feel and kiss, he needed to kiss and kiss and _kiss_ until Peter’s lips were broken and bleeding and his own were even worse. So he did. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Peter. It was rough from the beginning, all teeth and biting and nails being dragged over white skin till blood ran over the body but Felix didn’t care. He leaned down and attached his lips to Peter’s neck, bit down, causing Peter to laugh.

"Well aren’t you a beast,” he hummed amused but the next minute he had placed a hand on Felix sweaty chest and pushed the boy so hard he stumbled and fell to the floor. Peter took off his pants and sat down on top of the almost naked boy. He smirked and leaned down. His kissed his way down Felix’s stomach, ran his tongue over the skin, and Felix gasped for air, positive he was going to die. This was going to kill him but what a death! Then he felt Peter’s hands on his dick and he hissed and shot his back up at the sudden contact. Peter laughed again and leaned up to attach his lips with Felix’s. Their bodies moved in a fast, rough rhythm that was anything but gently or thoughtful. Felix grabbed Peter’s hair and yanked at it somewhat desperate and Peter bit down hard on Felix's lip so the other one hissed in pain. But neither broke the contact. Peter moved his lips to Felix neck and bit down even harder than Felix had with him. Felix gasped for air and grabbed Peter’s hips. Their paste quickened and Felix was painfully hard. Then Peter sat up, his hands on Felix’s chest, moving his hips. Felix pushed his hips upwards for more contact and Peter smirked devilish. Then he moved a bit, just a bit, but it was enough to make Felix groan. Peter laughed again. He let his finger grab the hem of Felix’s boxer and he pulled them down in one quick move. Felix gasped but Peter grabbed his cock with one hand. He moved his hands in a slow rhythm, all the time looking into Felix eyes. The taller boy looked as if he was going to lose his mind and the thought was enough for Peter alone. He suddenly stopped and leaned down, kissing Felix roughly.

"You know what I want?” Peter asked and moaned against Felix’ lips. "I want you to promise me you won’t find someone new to hang around.” His voice was so dark, so obviously threatening that Felix should be afraid or at least worried but he wasn’t, not at all. "I want you to promise me, that you won’t find someone new to chase around.”

"I won’t,” Felix breathed desperately, grabbing at Peter’s t-shirt. ,,I won’t, I won’t.”

Peter looked down at the boy. ,,Good,” he said and then allowed Felix to move the damn shirt. ,,Then fuck me, Felix,” he said. ,,Against the wall. Hard. Like it’s your only change.”

Peter got up so carelessly like it was nothing. Felix got up, all breathing and desperate, looking at Peter like he was his sun and stars. And then he grabbed the younger boy’s side and shoved him hard against the wall next to the door. Peter breathed hard and bit down on Felix shoulder. The taller one shoved Peter’s boxer down, heated and fast, with more than just a hint of panic.

"Careful,” Peter said. "You might break something.”

"Good,” Felix said before he attached their lips again. Peter snorted against his lips. Felix grabbed Peter’s ass and lifted him up, so the other one could wrap his long legs around Felix. When Felix entered Peter it was moans and nails and blood and pre-cum. It was a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure and they clung onto each other when Peter came closely followed by Felix. And then they both collapsed onto the floor, Peter on top of Felix. Felix fell asleep like that on his bedroom floor and he thought it might be the best he’d ever slept. Naked and with Peter pressed against his side.

When he woke up the following morning he was alone. The only thing the other boy had left him was a note pressed to his chest with the words: ‘’Remember your promise’’


End file.
